<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by Vanilla_Milkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372998">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Milkshake/pseuds/Vanilla_Milkshake'>Vanilla_Milkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, a little angst not that much, haircut mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Milkshake/pseuds/Vanilla_Milkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniss is worried about Stéphane, so he and Chris decide to do something for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Trevisan &amp; Deniss Vasiļjevs, Deniss Vasiljevs &amp; Stephane Lambiel &amp; Christopher Trevisan, Stéphane Lambiel &amp; Christopher Trevisan, Stéphane Lambiel &amp; Deniss Vasiljevs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deniss and Chris set off on their excursion early in the morning on their weekly day-off. The weather promises to be perfect for a hiking adventure, which they feel is exactly what they need after the physical and mental load of the past few weeks. Stéphane doesn’t join them, as he has a planned video conference with the Swiss federation. He assures them, though, that he’ll get some rest too, tending to the garden and maybe reading a book. He’s looking forward to seeing them back for dinner, he says with a smile. Deniss is to stay over tonight and they may have a karaoke party. These little things that have always meant a lot to them mean even more now, when the future is so uncertain.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“I agree that loyalty is the most logical central problem in your story,” says Chris, adjusting his backpack, which he’s using as a pillow. They’re lying on a meadow, having just made their way down from the top of a mountain, and discussing Deniss’s latest plot ideas. Since they first bonded over their shared interest in fantasy and science fiction, Chris has been Deniss’s advisor and attentive listener.</p>
<p>“Yes, I want to show how the characters will respond to this betrayal, how it’ll affect them psychologically…” Deniss replies, looking meditatively at the sky. “This universe, all this world-building is nice, it’s interesting, I like it a lot, but I want to dig deeper… I want to explore the effects of a mental wound inflicted by the betrayal of a close friend…”</p>
<p>They carry on talking about Deniss’s fantasy story for some time and then they fall into companionable silence, enjoying the sounds of nature and basking in the sun.</p>
<p>“Chris?” Deniss finally says, somewhat hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I know we talked about this before…” Deniss ventures, fiddling with his hair. “But are you sure everything is all right with Stéph? His drastic haircut, his music choices...” He sits up and looks at Chris. “I just worry about him.”</p>
<p>“Everything that has happened since March... It’s been a tremendous strain,” Chris replies, moving closer to Deniss. “Seeing his students so upset and uncertain, the rink getting closed, and having to almost rebuild the school… It hasn’t been the easiest for him, for all of us.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could do something for him,” Deniss says, drawing his long legs to him and hugging his knees.</p>
<p>“Deniss.” Chris puts a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “You mean a lot to him, to us. It’s enough. You don’t have to do anything special.” Deniss smiles, lowering his eyes. “Besides, it’s been difficult for you too.”</p>
<p>“But I want to,” Deniss says with conviction. “Something, anything.”</p>
<p>Chris understands that it’s important for Deniss to show that he cares, even though he thinks he does it anyway, without even noticing. Moreover, it may be beneficial not only for Stéphane but also for Deniss himself, who had something he’d been working very hard towards taken away from him by unforeseen circumstances. He also decided not to go back to Latvia after the rink closed, so it was very important for Chris and Stéphane that he didn’t feel lonely through all of this turmoil. The sense of community has been something they have grown to cherish even more during the past few weeks.</p>
<p>Chris offers to join Deniss in his endeavour. They brainstorm ideas and Deniss quite instinctively leans towards a culinary surprise. It’s his firm belief that you can convey feelings and positive energy through cooking. As he often cooks for Stéphane, Chris, and the rest of the team anyway, he needs to think of something special, something that would carry even more meaning than usually.</p>
<p>Suddenly, an inspiration strikes him. They should cook a Portuguese dish to remind Stéphane of the food that his grandma made for him. It’s not so much about the dish itself, Deniss explains, as about evoking positive memories and associations, especially since they couldn’t go to Portugal this year. Deniss’s thoughtfulness makes Chris feel a surge of warmth in his chest and he can’t resist touching his shoulder again to give him a small sign of appreciation. Of course they engage in good-natured banter about recipes and ingredients, which makes them both laugh. Finally Chris agrees to trust Deniss and work with what they’ve got. He feels another surge of warmth thinking that while it won’t solve Stéphane’s problems, this small gesture will surely be appreciated by him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When they return from their trip, they mischievously inform Stéphane that this time he can’t join them in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What are you two plotting?” Stéphane asks, playfully putting his hands on his hips, pretending to put up resistance.</p>
<p>“Nothing whatsoever, Stéph,” Deniss replies with a twinkle in his eye.</p>
<p>When Deniss and Chris busy themselves in the kitchen, Stéphane calls Peter. He considers his former team his family and frequently checks up on them. They can’t hear what they’re talking about, but they can hear his warm voice, which they find really soothing.</p>
<p>They decide to make caldo verde, which they know is a traditional Portuguese soup. Not surprisingly, Deniss takes the lead in the process and Chris can swear that he added something that wasn’t in the recipe when he wasn’t looking. Deniss is quite impossible, but such is his charm. And of course nobody could deny that he’s become an incredible cook over the past four years.</p>
<p>“Dinner’s ready, Stéph,” Chris announces when they’re done. “We made something special for you. It was Deniss’s idea to make something that would remind you of Portugal and your family.”</p>
<p>Stéphane smiles as he appraises his plate. It’s far from the most elaborate dish that either of them has ever prepared for him, but he’s touched by the unmistakable sentiment behind it. It is a small but precious reminder that they care about him deeply and are concerned about him. He’ll hold it close, very close to his heart, he thinks as he envelops both of them in a hug and gives each a peck on a cheek.</p>
<p>Physical affection is something very important to them and something that is a natural part of their routine. Touch gives them comfort, reassurance, and a much needed sense of closeness. Deniss is thinking this looking at Stéphane’s bowed head. Somehow he’s never kissed Stéphane’s hair, but now he feels that he’d really like to. He’s concerned about him and wants to give him an outward manifestation of support, which he suspects he needs right now. However, he’s also simply drawn to Stéphane’s hair. His recent haircut caused quite a stir on the internet, but his hair has been growing back pretty fast. Deniss can’t help but wonder how it’d feel against his lips.</p>
<p>“I hope you like your surprise,” Deniss says, getting up from his chair. He puts his hand on Stéphane’s shoulder and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He doesn’t have to see Stéphane’s face to know that he’s smiling.</p>
<p>“Something’s growing!” Deniss announces teasingly returning to his seat.</p>
<p>“I’m sure fans would be very relieved to hear that,” says Chris smiling. “Now about that karaoke party of ours…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>